Makoto s wishToo much love will kill you
by Whatever.912
Summary: Just a short story of Makoto s reflections


**It´s me and my first songfict…I just thought the song described the story so well so…I did it hehe.**

**Disc.:The song is from my favorite band, Queen, not mine and obviously, The characters are from the creators of School Days…**

_I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be_

_Too many bitter tears are raining down on me_

Now, I make it with anyone, I don't care what happen with them…I just have nothing to live for… But I still crying, that's the worst thing, I can't stop it….

_I'm far away from home_

_And I've been facing this alone for much too long_

My originals ideas are now forgotten… No one is with me to help…Everything I have done is MY problem , nobody else's .

_Oh, I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me_

_About growing up and what a struggle it would be_

_Maybe I got it wrong but…I didn´t know that love had THAT kind of power, everything love could do and I didn´t know it… _

_In my tangled state of mind_

_I've been looking back to find where I went wrong_

I know my actions weren't the best but… I just made what my heart said..I couldn't find the mistake…Till now.

_Too much love will kill you if you can't make up your mind_

_Torn between the lover and the love you leave behind_

I loved a person, then I loved another…Is that so bad?… When Kotonoha went crazy…I didn't mean that ..is just,…just.

_You're headed for disaster cos you never read the signs_

_Too much love will kill you every time_

I couldn't realize anything, I know it but it wasn't that bad for killing me… I mean, I wouldn't do anything bad to you Sekai, Why did you love me? , It had to be me necessarily? I know that you don't choose who you're fallen in love with but, Is simple, if you didn't exist this would never had happen…And everything ended killing us…

_I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be_

_And it seems like there's no way out of this for me_

In th_e moment I realized _how the things were, I thought I could do something to fix it, but it was too late, nothing I could do was going to change our story ending…

_I used to bring you sunshine_

_Now all I ever do is bring you down_

I was a normal teenager, I had dreams, fantasies , everything that a common teenager would have… And when I got a girlfriend I steeled being common, When I got Sekai,a lover, everybody sometime has had a lover and cheated on her couple. I thought it wasn't THAT bad, but I didn't care about other people's feelings.

_Ooh, how would it be if you were standing in my shoes_

_Can't you see that it's impossible to choose_

_No, there's no making sense of it_

_Every way I go I'm bound to lose, oh yes_

Any step I took, Any decision I made, nothing could do something to avoid that …

_Too much love will kill you, just as sure as none at all_

_It'll drain the power that's in you, make you plead and_

_scream and crawl_

Maybe it didn't has happened to another person…But It has happened to ME.

_And the pain will make you crazy, you're the victim of_

_your crime_

_Too much love will kill you every time_

There's nothing I can do, all the pain I have caused to the other people now is on me, I deserved that.

_Yes, too much love will kill you, it'll make your life a lie_

_Yes, too much love will kill you and you won't understand why_

Before dying , I never could see the entire panorama of everything that happened, I was lost, nothing made sense , I tried to understand but I couldn't, I thought: -It can´t has ended like that,…- . Of all this trouble,…It ended like that…

_You'd give your life, you'd sell your soul but here it_

_comes again_

_Too much love will kill you in the end, in the end_

If someone ask for m_y life story… I wouldn't like that what they discover is that I was a shit as human… But well, that was my existence sense, nothing more than that.. The life has things to teach to the other people, and there have to be examples of what not to do…That's my point of view, now that you now my story, I don't think you'll be THAT stupid to make the same things that I did…And that's it … All my life was just for that , but well, all the pain I had cause, it's gonna be recompensed by my example…Now on , if I live again, I hope I can fix my mistakes , 'cause I was a human too and I want to have a common adult…I don't want to be known or famous… All I wanted and want is HAPINESS._


End file.
